Eternity and a Day
by BruceLeeFanatic
Summary: I've spent 600 years waiting for you. Your smell, your taste, your eyes, your kiss, I've missed them all. No longer will we be separated. You are mine for eternity and nothing, not even death will keep you from me.
1. Prologue

Hey guys! Happy New Year!

I know it's been forever and that I really need to update _Crash_, but I had to get this out of my system.

I just want you guys to know that your reviews really help and they inspire me to update. So if you want to see another chapter of this or _Crash_, then please review. And I need all the feed back I can get. Anyways, enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of the characters. This is purely fan-made.**

* * *

_There was__ a legend among vampires, which spoke of the handsome, Vampire king and his betrothed. They first met as children; he was 4 and she only 6 months old. It is said that when the young, then prince, first laid eyes on the child, he claimed her as his, and from then on, the match was set._

_Even as children, their love was apparent. He would do anything for the young girl, and she absolutely adored him. They would always escape their lessons together and go to their hideout, away from their parents and tutors. As the children got older, they began to change. He grew to be a tall, muscular, hot-tempered, kind, intelligent, and extremely handsome young man. And she became a petite, slender, clever, equally as hot-tempered and intelligent, unearthly beautiful young woman. _

_Not only did these two change physically, but their love became deeper._

_No longer was their love, the innocent love of their youth. It became darker. More….passionate. Fervent kisses were stolen in the dead of night amongst the castle gardens, quiet pleasured gasps and moans were heard in the privacy of their chambers, and reverent oaths of love and loyalty were whispered in hidden alcoves. Our two lovers were madly in love, their worlds beginning and ending with each other. No one could tear them apart. So what better way to cement this love than a wedding? _

_However, there was never a wedding._

_Like with all great love stories, there is always a villain. Among those who celebrated the impending wedding between the Vampire king and his betrothed, there was one who wished their matrimony ill. Obsessed with the young king and consumed by her jealously over the future bride, one woman was determined to put a stop to the upcoming nuptials. She had hopes that once she killed the young bride-to-be, the young king would take her as his queen. So on the day of the wedding, she snuck into the future bride's chambers and ran a dagger through her heart. _

_Hearing the now dead bride-to-be's brother approaching the room, she quickly escaped, taking the bloodied dagger with her and hiding it in a place that no one would be able to find._

_Upon learning of his betrothed's murder, the young king quickly ran to her chambers, unable to believe that she was dead. The sight of her blood, staining a bright crimson red across her pure white skin and dress, sent him into an uncontrollable rage. He ordered his guards to find the murderer of his beloved. He wanted to grant them the most unimaginable torture ever in repayment for taking the life of his lover. However, the guards were unable to find any trace of the murderer._

_Two days later, the body of the young woman was laid to rest. They put her into a crystal coffin that showcased her ethereal beauty even in death. _

_As for our king, while in his grief, he was approached by the palace seer, who foretold that his love would be reborn again in the future. Unable to continue living without his love, the young king went into eternal sleep, handing the throne over to his brother, only to awake once his love was reborn again. _

_For 579 years, his resting body has remained next to his deceased beloved, wanting to be with her even in death. But on that 579__th__ year, her body crumbled into dust._

_And in the 600__th__ year, the young king finally woke up._

* * *

__So...what did you guys think? Review and let me know. Until next time.


	2. Awakening

Hello again. Thanks for all the reviews, favorites, and follows. They really made my day. Anyway, here's chapter 1 of _Eternity and a Day_. I hope you guys like it. Read and Review.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of its characters.

* * *

Tokyo, Japan

Present Day

The blaring of an alarm sounded across the room, waking the figure on the bed with a groan. A pale white arm reaches out from under the covers to turn the annoying contraption off. The figure sits up slowly, revealing themselves to be a 20 going on 21 year old, young woman named Yamazaki Rukia. Getting out of the bed, she stretches and walks across the cold floor of her studio apartment to her bathroom to start the day.

Rukia has always been beautiful, even as a child. With long raven-black hair, large sapphire blue eyes, a small petite nose, full red-rose lips, delicate cheek bones, pale skin, and a petite, slender, but shapely body, she made quite a stunning picture. However, having gone through foster home after foster home, and experiencing countless cutting remarks about her looks as child into adulthood, she has always thought herself to be ugly.

Emerging out of her bathroom wrapped in a towel, Rukia gets dressed for work. After putting on black dress pants, a fitted white-blouse, black pumps, and tying her hair into a pony, she grabs her black trench coat and heads off to work.

Since being emancipated at 18, Rukia has maintained a steady office job at Gotei 13 Publishing while attending the university. Her boss, Ukitake Jushiro, was a kind man. He always helped Rukia with any problems she had, he even went so far as to help find and pay for her current apartment which was the cause envy among many of her coworkers. Despite the blatant favoritism, Rukia remained a humble, hard worker.

Taking the elevator up to the 5th floor, she is greeted Ukitake's personal assistant Kotetsu Kiyone. She was nice young woman, always getting into fights with Kotsubaki Sentarō, Ukitake's other personal assistant, over completing tasks for their boss. Usually, their fighting would prevent them from completing their assignment which led to Rukia actually completing the task. While many others in the office found it annoying and hoped that the two morons would be fired, Rukia and Ukitake found it amusing, thus allowing them to keep their jobs.

"Good morning, Yamazaki-sama," Kiyone greets.

"How many times do I have to tell you to just call me Rukia, Kiyone?" Rukia says smiling exasperatedly.

"Well, it only proper to greet someone that way if they are of higher rank than you, Rukia-san," Kiyone says smiling.

Rukia rolls her eyes. "You know that's not true. If anything I should be calling you that, since you are the boss' assistant. Anyway, I'm off. We'll talk more later, yeah?"

"Absolutely," Kiyone nods.

Rukia heads to her small cubicle, bypassing some scornful and jealous stares. She boots up her Mac computer and begins today's tasks.

As much as she loves her job and her boss, Rukia can't help but feel that she's missing something. Something incredibly important, something that feels like it should be a major part of her life. Recently, this feeling has been growing as her 21st birthday draws nearer. But what could it be? Resigning herself to the fact that it's just her loneliness getting to her, she continues working.

"Just another ordinary day," she sighs.

* * *

Budapest, Hungary

A tall, well-dressed man stands on the library balcony of his castle looking across the city. His skin is a white as snow, with hair to match, but his eyes are a bright gold color surrounded by black. His face is identical to his colorful twin, holding the same amount of beauty as the other, but lacking color.

Thoughts of his twin brother, brings sadness to his eyes. It's been 600 years since he has last seen his King. Their family misses the young resting king, but none more so than him.

"Brother."

He is interrupted out of his musings by his sister. Wearing a pale yellow sundress, she is the virtual copy of their mother; a tall model-esk and curvy figure, long and wavy burnt amber hair, wolf-grey eyes, aristocratic facial features, and a heart as pure as gold.

"Hime. What are you doing here? Why aren't you with your husband?" The man asks.

"He has business to take care of in New York. He says he'll be back by the end of the week and I wanted to see you," she responds.

He nods and turns back to gazing across the city. He hears the silent footsteps of his sister come closer.

"What troubles you so?" She asks, forcing him to turn his attention back to her. There's a concerned look upon her face.

"Nothing is wrong, Orihime." He denies, turning his gaze away from her once more.

"Shiro, please tell me." She pleads.

He lets out a frustrated sigh. "It's been 600 years, this year since we've last seen King. And it's been almost 21 years since she has been reborn. When will he wake up?"

"I don't know, brother, but Kisuke says that it will be soon. And you know he is never wrong," she says while hugging him.

He hugs her back. "I know. I just miss him."

"We all do, Shiro."

They stand in silence, remembering when their days were filled with laughter, joy, and the bright and contagious smile of their big brother.

They are then interrupted by the sound of running. They both turn towards the door and are greeted by the excited faces of their twin little sisters, Yuzu and Karin.

"SHIRO!" They both yell out.

"What is it now?" He asks, a bit bemused.

"He's awake!" Karin shouts.

"What?!" He yells, completely shocked and disbelieving.

"Ichi-nii is finally awake! We were in the mausoleum visiting his tomb and heard the crystal cracking. So we took a look closer and noticed that he was moving. Come on! We must go to him!" Yuzu shouts, all in one breath.

They all run with the speed that is natural to vampires to his tomb. When they finally reach it, they stop at the door and Orihime gasps. A man stands with his back facing them next to the scattered shards of the crystal tomb, wearing the same clothes that he wore when he went into eternal rest. At the sound of Orihime's gasp, he slowly turns around.

At the sight of them all, the man smiles a very familiar and highly missed smile, looking as if he just went to sleep yesterday.

"Hey." He says before they all rush to hug him.

Their reunion is filled with tears, kisses, hugs, and laughter. Finally, after 600 years of sadness and waiting, their brother, their king has returned.

And finally, after 600 years of sleeping, our king will be finally reunited with his love.

But first, he must feed.

* * *

So what did you guys think? Review and let me know. Any mistakes that I made, please point them out to me.


	3. Dreams and Meetings

Hey guys! *bricked* I know, I know. It's been way too long. College has been kicking my ass and since I have one more year left, I'm busier than ever. Well, to make up for it, I plan on updating for the next three weeks before I leave the country. Where I'm going, there's no internet, so I'm going to try updating Crash and this story every week. I make no promises though. Also, thanks for all the favs, reviews, follows, and story alerts! That really means a lot to me!

Welp! Here you go! Enjoy!

**UPDATE: Here's the full chapter**

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Bleach or any of the characters.

"_Mmmm!" _

_A soft moan sounded throughout the moonlit room. The light reveals two figures, deeply entwined with each other on the bed, taking part in a timeless dance._

"_Rukia." The male whispers, reverently, as he slowly moves in and out of her body._

"_Ichigo!" She gasps, feeling the pleasure run through her body like fire. "M-More!"_

_He begins to quicken his thrusts, which makes her release another gasping moan. She arches her back under the onslaught of pleasure, ripping holes in the sheets as it becomes too much. Seeing her throat bared to him, Ichigo lets out a growl of pleasure, and lowers his head to lick the offered gift. The smell of her intoxicating blood and her arousal forces his fangs to elongate and scratch her porcelain skin. _

"_Yesssss!" Rukia hisses, feeling his fangs scratch across her neck. She grabs his head closer to her neck, encouraging him to finally send her over that ledge of pleasure. Running his tongue over that spot once again, he finally sinks his fangs into neck._

_Rukia lets out a scream of pleasure, climaxing around his hardness as he takes from her. White hot pleasure shoots throughout her body, making her tremble against him and causing tears to fall out of her eyes. Only he can make her feel this way. Only he can give her this kind of pleasure._

_When she finally comes down from her high, Ichigo removes his fangs from her neck, running his tongue over the punctures to close them. She watches as he licks her blood off his lips, feeling as her body thrums in response. A smirk pulls at his lips and she moves her gaze up to his eyes. His ochre eyes are now bright gold with desire from the taste of her blood. She feels her body heat up in response._

"_Rukia," he purrs against her lips. She feels his still hard erection pulse within her and moans when he begins to take deep, hard thrusts into her wetness. He kisses her deeply, duplicating the movements of his tongue to his hips. Rukia hold him tightly to her._

_Pulling back from her lips, Ichigo kisses down her jaw, towards her ear. He gently bites her earlobe, making her buck her hips into him. He smirks against her ear and makes a promise to her that she's sure he'll keep. _

"_Before the sun comes up, you won't remember anything except for my name."_

Rukia woke up with a gasp. Her chest is moving rapidly from her breathing. She moves a hand up to her forehead to wipe off the sweat that's pouring down her face. As she moves to sit up, she looks around her room, half expecting for the man in her dreams to be there with her. But she sees that she's alone and that her panties have become completely soaked with the force of her orgasm.

"Why did that feel so real?" She asked herself.

Shaking her head from her thoughts, Rukia looked at the alarm clock on her nightstand. It was 3 o'clock am on Saturday. Far too early for her to be up. She lay back down, trying to calm her racing heart. Her thoughts plagued with the gorgeous man from her dreams. Thinking back on it, she felt as if she's met him before. But how is that possible? She was pretty sure that she'd remember who he is if she actually knew him. And to be involved so intimately like that?

Rukia blushes with the memory of his touches. _Ichigo_, she thought. _That's his name_. Just thinking of his name gave her a sense of peace and longing.

'_Longing for what,'_ she asked herself. '_There's no way he's real and much less would be interested in me.'_

Dejected and feeling the weight of her loneliness come down upon her, Rukia turned on her side and tried to go back to sleep.

They're only dreams.

* * *

_Back in Budapest, one day after Ichigo's awakening. _

"We've missed you, Ichigo."

The young king, who is now dressed in a white Bond street suit, smiles at the faces surrounding him; faces that he has last seen 600 years ago. It's been far too long. He glances at all of the faces in the throne room. It's a mix of family and friends, but all which have greatly missed his presence.

His sisters are all touching some part of him. Orihime has taken his left hand hostage, Karin leans back against his knees, and Yuzu has taken up residence in his lap. He doesn't mind. If anything, he welcomes their presence.

He looks to his right to see his brother standing close to him. Although he doesn't show it, Ichigo knows that Shiro has missed him the most. As twins, they always had a special bond. They always knew what the other was thinking and how the other was feeling. He's reminded back to what happened a less than 24 hours ago.

_Flashback_

"_Ichi-nii, it's so good to have you back again," Yuzu cried into his shoulder. "We've missed you so much."_

"_I've missed you all, too, Yuzu," Ichigo murmurs into her hair, while being embraced by all three of his sisters. He holds back his tears of joy; it's been far too long. _

"_We have so much to tell you, Ichi-nii," Orihime moves back from the embrace, wiping the tears from her eyes and smiling widely. "You've missed so much." _

"_I know," he responds, smiling softly at her. He turns his attention back to his two youngest siblings. "I can't believe how much you girls have grown. You're just as beautiful as ever." He says smiling down at Karin and Yuzu, who have yet to let go of him. _

"_Shut up," Karin says, hiding her blushing but pleased face in his chest. "I missed you." She whispers softly, knowing that he can still hear her. He holds her tightly and presses a kiss to the top of her head, his way of letter her know that he feels the same. _

_Looking up from his two sisters, he sees Shiro, his pale copy, standing by the door. Barely repressed tears are shining in his eyes. Seeing where his attention is focused, Orihime calls attention to Yuzu and Karin. _

"_Come on girls. Let's go inform every one of the good news." She says, smiling. _

_Yuzu and Karin, having noticed what she already has, each kissed Ichigo on the cheek, and ran out the tomb. Orihime kissed his cheek and whispered a fond, "Welcome back" in his ear before following the girls at normal pace. Ichigo watches her leave and then focuses his attention back on his twin brother. _

_Opening their bond, Ichigo catches a glimpse of his brother's emotion, and that tiny glimpse almost brings him down to his knees. There is so much hurt and despair and anger and happiness. So much happiness that his brother, his twin, his other half is finally back. Ichigo feels the tears that he has been holding back, finally break the dam. _

"_Shiro." _

_Just the utterance of his name causes Shiro to run into his brother's arms, happy to finally be reunited with his twin._

"_King," he says, voice breaking while his tear soak his brother's shoulder. "Don't you ever do that to me again."_

"_I promise. I won't," Ichigo responds tightening his embrace around his brother. _

"And I've missed you all dearly. Tell me, where are our parents?"

"The last we've heard, they were in France, your highness. However, I do believe that your uncle, Lord Kyoraku, has found them. I'm waiting for him to contact me." He hears his mentor and adopted uncle, Urahara state as he stands next to his wife, Yoruichi.

Just as he's about to thank him for the information the throne room doors bang open.

"WHERE THE FUCK IS HE?!" A blue-haired man shouts.

"Well hello to you too, Grimmjow," Ichigo responds, smirking. He motions for his sisters, to move to the side. Usually confrontations with Grimmjow ended up in violence.

"Don't give me that smug look, asshole!" Grimmjow snarls, pointing a finger in Ichigo's face. "Do you know how long I waited for your pansy ass to wake up?! 600 fucking long ass years! I should kick your ass!" Shiro holds back a snort of laughter.

"I see that you're still just as vulgar as you were then," Ichigo says, smirking in full force. Damn, he's missed his best friend.

"Shut up!" Grimmjow growls at Ichigo. "Don't fucking do that again, you selfish bastard." Ichigo looks into the ice blue eyes of his friend, seeing the full extent of Grimmjow's pain. Ichigo's brother reveals to him through their link that every day, Grimmjow would enquire about the status of his best friend, often visiting his tomb to talk (yell actually) to him and convince him to wake up soon. Ichigo continues to smirk, but softens his gaze.

"I won't."

Grimmjow stares at his friend for a moment, and then nods, hiding how happy he sees at what he sees. "So, when are you going after your beloved?" He asks, smirking slightly.

After hearing from his brother and Shunsui that their uncle and brother, respectively, knew the exact location of his beloved and that she was his employee, Ichigo's joy at being back grew. It's been far too long that he's last seen his love. And he'd destroy anyone and anything that stood in his way.

So with a dark and wide smile, Ichigo answered.

"Soon."

* * *

_Tokyo, three days later_

Rukia was up before the alarm went off. For some strange reason, she had a heavy sense of anticipation overwhelm her. Like something that she has been waiting and hoping for was finally going to come to pass today. But what could it be? Shaking off the feeling, believing that it was just her mind playing tricks on her, Rukia proceeded to get ready for work.

As she took her shower, Rukia thought about her latest dream concerning the mysterious, gorgeous man named Ichigo. This one was more vivid than the other, almost as if it were a memory rather than a dream. Discarding that thought, Rukia focused on the details of the dream. Unlike the rest, which all took place in a bedroom of some sorts, this dream took place in a rose garden during the afternoon. The man was wearing some sort of black and gold renaissance outfit, but for some reason, it seemed to fit him. With the sunlight, Rukia was able to see that the man had bright auburn, almost orange hair, and the most beautiful golden brown eyes. They stood underneath a gazebo, which was covered in roses. He held her hands as he gazed into her eyes.

"_Even in death my heart will always belong to you."_

Rukia shivered at those words. If only he were real. She scoffs at that thought as she gets out of the shower.

"Like he'd actually be interested in me," she says aloud, as she dries off with her towel. Hurrying back into her room, she goes to get dressed for work.

As Rukia walks into work thirty minutes later, she notices that the office is all abuzz. A lot of the women were fixing themselves up and touching up their makeup.

_What the hell is going on? _Rukia thinks to herself. Seeing that Kiyone is at her desk, she poses the question aloud to her.

"Hey, Kiyone. Do you know what's going on? Why is everyone excited?"

"Oh! Rukia-sama! I didn't see you there," she responds. "Well, Ukitake-sama's nephew has just arrived today. I guess that's the reason why all the women are in a tizzy." She said, laughing.

"Ah, I see. Well, let me get to work. Talk to you later, Kiyone."

"Okay!"

As soon as Rukia booted up her iMac, her work phone began to ring.

"Gotei Publishing. Rukia speaking, how may I help you?"

"Ah, Rukia-san, would you mind coming into my office? I have something I need to discuss with you," her boss, Ukitake Juushiro states.

"Of course, Ukitake-sama. I'll be right in."

"Thank you," he responds kindly.

After hanging up, Rukia makes her way across the room towards her boss' office, not noticing the jealous or hateful looks sent her way. After knocking on her boss' door and hearing a soft "Come in," Rukia hesitantly makes her way into his office, closing the door behind her.

"You wanted to see me?" She asks, clasping her hands behind her.

"Yes! I wanted you to meet someone," Ukitake smiles kindly and the points behind her. "Rukia this is my nephew, Kurosaki Ichigo. He shall be visiting me for the next two months."

Rukia turns around to see the man that Ukitake was pointing to and feels her world shift.

_IT'S HIM! THE MAN FROM MY DREAMS!_

The man is absolutely gorgeous! Standing a little bit taller than 6 feet, with broad shoulders, shoulder length auburn-orange hair, a straight aristocratic nose, chiseled jaw, full lips, and a lean muscular body covered in black Armani suit, Rukia can see why all the women in the office are so desperate to catch his attention.

Focusing her gaze onto his golden brown eyes, Rukia is filled with a sense of familiarity, relief, fear, joy, and longing all at once. Part of her wants to sob and laugh in joy, and the other part wants to run away from this man, and what his presence means.

"It's very nice to meet you, Yamazaki-san," he says, putting out a hand.

The sound of his voice sends shivers down her spine and to her most womanly parts. This is far better than her dreams.

Realizing that she's being rude and that the man has been waiting for a response, Rukia stammers out an answer

"I-It's n-nice to meet you too, Kurosaki-san." As she takes his hand, she feels a current of electricity shoot throughout her body. Looking up to see if Ichigo felt the same thing, she's almost overwhelmed with what she sees in his eyes: lust, longing, happiness and one she dare not name for fear of her sanity.

He smirks knowingly at her, while bringing the back of her hand towards his lips. "I look forward to working intimately with you, Yamazaki-san," he states before kissing her hand. His eyes seemed to grow a bit darker at that statement.

"Yes," Rukia whispers, still staring into his eyes, not realizing that they are less than five inches apart. The feel of his lips on her skin sends Rukia's heart into overdrive. Something deep inside her is compelling her to breach those scant few inches and kiss those full lips of his. When she realizes just how close she is to completing that action, and how he's copying her movements, she quickly backs away towards the door, gasping.

"Yamazaki-san, are you okay?" Ichigo asks, moving towards her, not willing to let her go.

"No! Please stay away!" She stammers out, still staring at Ichigo. She can't handle this, him, anymore. It's too much.

"Rukia, why are you crying?" Ukitake asks, getting up from behind his desk.

Bringing a hand to her face, she feels that she is indeed crying. "I don't know," she said looking back at Ichigo to see that he's still moving towards her. She has to leave.

"I'm sorry," she sobs. "But I have to go." And Rukia runs out the room, ignoring her boss calling her name, or the confused looks her coworkers are giving her. She runs towards her desk to grab her purse and wallet and rushes towards the elevator.

Just what the hell is going on?

* * *

**A/N: **I didn't edit this or anything. So ignore any mistakes. I may redo this chapter later this week, since I'm not too thrilled with it. Anyway, review and let me know what you think.

Bruceleefanatic


	4. Update!

Hey! So chapter 2: Dreams and Meetings is fully posted for you guys! I'm working on Chapter 3 right now so expect that hopefully by the end of this week. I'll take this down when I have chapter 3 up and ready.

Ja ne!

Bruceleefanatic


End file.
